The Powerpuff Girls Crossover (TheBestGamer and 5raptor5)
The crossover of sorts based on the American animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Comic) and The Powerpuff Girls Z (anime), though finding Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slightly older and now going to school in a fictional neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Evil forces soon set their sights on the girls, which lead to conflicts as the comic progresses. So far besides the character of the Powerpuff Girls, this television series and anime also features characters from: Dexter's Laboratory and The Amazing World of Gumball though a large amount of them being merely references. Main Characters Heroes *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dexter *Gumball *Darwin *Penny *Young Autobot *Grievous *Shaak ti *Rampage *Lola *Embo *Carrie *Brick *Butch *Boomer *Flame Princess *Finn *Skips *Bugs *Fox *Rabbit *Tron *Skunk *Kelsey *Ranae *Sensei Wu *Sideways *War *Death (Horsemen) *Devastator *CJ *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Dawn *Ironhide Villains *Dr.X *HIM *Mojo Jojo *Sebastian Longquin *Bell *Mandark *Shockwave *Megatron *Starscream *Unicron *Sedusa *Skyquake *Eddy Cougar *Count Dooku *Pythor *Dreadwing *Constrictai *Fangpyre *Hypnobrai *Venomari *Lord Garmadon *Lord Grim *Fright Hound *Slime Mutant *Baboon *The Great Devourer *Clu *Skales *Abraxas *The Freak *Biowolf *Van Kleiss *Aku *Berserk *Brat *Brute Supporting Characters *Professor Utonium *Jack *Courage *Nicole Watterson *Otto *Olga *Dee Dee *Soundwave *Optimus Prime *Skipper Shelton *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Raz *Mr. E *Driller (Flashback only) *Loretta *Benedict Episodes Gallery Blossom and Dexter kissing in the night.png|flaeshback 800px-DarknessRising4-beholddarkenergon!.jpg DarknessRising5-Soundwaveturn.jpg 1000px-Rotf-skipjack-film-facecloseup.png Shaak Ti action.jpg|Shaak Ti attacking Terrorcons DOTM Driller vs Prime.jpg 800px-ROTF Prime blades.jpg|Optimus Prime attacking the Dread dragon TransformersPrime-SkyquakeampOptimusPrime 1297103116.jpg Shadowzone-alone.jpg|HIM got Skyquake to life OneShallRise1-Unicronsilhouette.jpg OneShallRise2-bigdude.jpg Epguide404.jpg|Grievous vs. Sedusa EmboBowcaster.jpg Untitled 2.jpg 200px-TheParty9.png 1000px-Generalgrievous.jpg 180px-Gumball A.png Untitled2.jpg 564px-Dooku trainiert Grievous.jpg Rowdy Rough.jpg Flame princess and finn by xcoqui-d50eopn.png 830px-219.png Constrictai Tribe.png Venomari Tribe.png Fangpyre Tribe.png Hypnobrai Tribe.png Shaak Ti Kamino.jpg 640px-6.jpg 422px-Durgegrievous.jpg Thepowersdestruction.jpg Finnburrido.jpg Finn&flame princess.png Endoskeleton Fright Hound (2).png Untitled 10.JPG Blossom_&_Gumball_sad.png Helmet7.jpg Gumball_with_Blossom.png Foreverfireballs.gif 566px-Beauty_School_(14).png Slime Mutant.jpg Skipper Shelton.jpg 640px-Snapshot20110708011352.png Fangblades.jpg DeeDee as angel.JPG Professor Pericles at the Animal Asylum.png The-art-of-Lightning-Sequence-images-skunk-fu-6847605-208-176.jpg End.JPG 185px-Skales with the Staff.png|Season 2 Samurai X in Can of Worms.png 569px-TheGhost34.png 566px-Snapshot20110708011610.png RabbitKICK.jpg Skunk the plumber by skunk4.jpg DeeDee 2.JPG 640px-Dotm-megatron-film-africa-face.png Abraxas.jpg The good general.jpg 179111_318453508241031_1466431891_n.jpg Sheriff Bronson Stone.png Poorghost.png 1000px-Snapshot20110708011805.png|their first kiss 566px-Presidents' Day (47).png|Lola singing Awake and Alive The Great Devourer.jpg The Great Devourer rises.jpg The Great Devourer being attacked.png ROTFTheGame Sideways.jpg 1000px-Grievous Rookies.jpg Convoy-Bumblebeeboxing.jpg War.jpg|War (one of the Horsemen) Death artwork.jpg|Death (leader of the Horsemen) Devastator-ROTFvsLeoSpitz.jpg Freak of cc.png 749px-Epguide010.jpg|Season 3 566px-Beauty School (34).png 1000px-Biowulf Dark Passage.jpg Nemesis-Primepainting.jpg 1000px-Kaleesh statues2.jpg|Grievous' Lair Kaleesh statues.jpg Professor Pericles is the Shadowy Figure.png 830px-ShaakundPiellimRat.png 1000px-SDMI 201 Crybaby Clown.jpg Death.jpg DarknessRising2-letsgetyouhome.jpg|Flashback 566px-Beauty School (24).png 1000px-Dude_Look_Like_a_Lady_(2).png OperationBumblebee2_Breakdown_Knockout_find_Forge.jpg Cicada monster.png 566px-Snapshot20110717155616.png NVE01187.png 1000px-Capture.jpg 1000px-_I_need_you____to_be_okay_.jpg RRB.JPG The Powerpuff Girls Crossover logo.JPG Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction